Ma véritable identité
by Laurhoria
Summary: Durant les grandes vacances, Hermione apprend sa véritable identité ainsi que tout ce qu'elle croyait être vrai n'était que pur mensonge.Et si l'ordre du phœnix n'était pas celle que l'on croyait?il n'y a pas de différence entre le bien et le mal. HG/DM.
1. Chapitre 0

Ma véritable identité

Hermione Granger venait de passer une merveilleuse journée avec ses amis. En effet durant les vacances elle avait appris à se mettre en valeur, il faut dire elle n'avait plus trop le choix comme ses vêtements étaient devenus trop petits pour une raison inconnue. Elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce brusque changement et ses amis lui avaient dit que cela était tout à fait normal et qu'a son âge son corps changeait, et pour plaisanter ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il était temps.

L'heure de se séparer avait sonné, bien que pour notre préfète il soit encore tôt. Mais ses amis étaient attendus chez eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione puisque ses parents étaient partis en vacances et qu'au fur et à mesure que les années passées, elle s'éloignait de ses parents. Des moments elle se disait qu'elle aurait peut être pu faire en sorte de resserrer les liens, en revenant à chaque vacances, mais elle savait que c'était impossible… Pour elle, sa famille était dans le monde des sorciers et malheureusement ses parents étaient devenus des connaissances.

Quand elle rentra dans la demeure des Granger, elle fut accueillie par un long silence, elle alluma tout de suite son enceinte pour combler le vide.

Le jour de son retour de Poudelard, elle avait reçu un appel de ses parents qui lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient partis pendant quelques jours pour des vacances de dernières minutes. Elle pensait qu'elle allait avoir des remords mais, elle était surtout soulagée d'être toute seule chez elle, elle venait de se rendre compte que cela lui était égal de savoir si elle les voyait ou pas, du moment qui la laissait rejoindre le Terrier pour tout le mois d'Aout.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du téléphone fixe elle vit qu'un voyant rouge clignotait au niveau du répondeur. Elle décida de l'écouter :

- « Hermione, chérie, tu es là ? C'est maman. Bon apparemment tu es encore avec tes amis. Ton père et moi devons te dire quelque chose d'important donc on est sur la route du retour, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déjà partie. D'après le GPS on devrait arriver demain matin. Bonne soirée. » Annonça Jane Granger, sa mère.

Hermione ressenti une pointe d'inquiétude et se demanda ce qu'ils voulaient lui dire, habituellement ils ne rentraient jamais pour une information, ils lui laissaient juste un message ou ils rappelaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde. Elle décida de se calmer en lisant un le dernier livre qu'elle avait acheté.

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, deux personnes vêtues de noir couraient dans un château vers la pièce principale. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent et qu'ils virent leur maître, ils s'agenouillèrent et une de ces deux personnes dit :

… _: Maître nous l'avons enfin retrouvée._

_Maître : je vous félicite, je savais quand mettant ses deux parrains à sa recherche je la retrouverais. Vous pouvez disposez mais Lucius ?_

_Lucius : oui Maître ?_

_Voldemort : elle ira chez toi les deux premières semaines et Severus ?_

_Severus : oui Maître._

_Voldemort : elle ira chez toi les deux dernières semaines, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse attaquer pendant qu'elle achète ses fournitures scolaires. Et prévenez son frère, il commence à m'énerver à me poser toujours la même question. Je doute qu'elle accepte encore de rester avec sa « famille » quand elle apprendra la vérité. Vous irez la chercher demain après midi, le temps que ses « parents » lui disent la vérité, mais je vous interdis de les attaquer. On doit lui montrer que nous ne sommes pas aussi cruels que prétend l'ordre du Phoenix, ils ont leur part de responsabilité dans cette guerre. Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous rejoindrais chez Lucius après demain le temps qu'elle digère et accepte sa nouvelle vie et __**sa véritable identité**__._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**:

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que le soleil avait envahie toute sa chambre. Pour être sur si c'est parents étaient rentrés elle regarda l'heure et voyant qu'il n'était que 8h00, elle décida de lire quelques chapitre et attendre qu'il soit une heure raisonnable pour descendre et commençait une journée qui allait être éprouvante, vu le retour précipité de ses parents... Vers 9H30 elle décida qu'il était temps de se préparer et de descendre afin d'attendre ses parents. Elle décida se lisser ses cheveux car cela affinait son visage et ses yeux étaient enfin visibles grâce à un léger dégradé, puis elle se maquilla comme lui avait montré la maquilleuse du centre commerciale, comme c'était sa première fois elle avait les main qui tremblait, et pour une fois la miss-je-sais-tout du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour avoir un effet convenable.

Alors qu'elle finissait de débarrasser la table, elle entendit la voiture de ses parents sur les graviers en face de chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et attendit qu'ils viennent à sa rencontre elle leur fit la bise mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait une drôle d'impression. Les parents d'Hermione posèrent leurs bagages en bas de l'escalier puis se dirigèrent vers le salon. La panique qu'elle avait eu en entendant le message de sa mère revint, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de laisser leurs valises à cet endroit, logiquement ils les montaient dans leur chambre, les rangeaient et seulement après ils parlaient.

Elle entendit son père lui dire :

_Mr Granger : Hermione assieds-toi _

Pour elle c'était mauvais signe, la seule fois où son père l'avait appelé Hermione c'était quand elle avait fait une bêtise, pour eux, enfin c'était plutôt de la colère, ce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris, elle le trouvait tellement beau son serpent enroulé autour d'un scorpion au niveau de sa nuque. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par son père qui lui disait :

_Mr Granger : …je sais qu'on aurait du te le dire dès que tu étais en état de comprendre mais ta mère et moi n'avons jamais eu le courage de te l'annoncer et aujourd'hui c'est notre dernier jour avant que tu ne le rencontres._

_Hermione : pardon mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris._

Mr Granger voyant que sa fille ne l'avait pas écouté, eut un soupir et sa mère se chargea de lui redire.

_Mrs Granger : Hermione, ma chérie, ce que mon mari vient de t'annoncer c'est que tu n'es pas notre fille biologique, nous t'avons élevé sur demande de l'ordre du phœnix._

_Hermione : Quoi vous connaissez l'ordre du phœnix mais depuis quand ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire, c'est impossible que je ne sois pas votre fille je vous ressemble, tout le monde le dit._

_Mr Granger : plus maintenant Hermione, tu commences à ressembler à ton vrai père et tu sais très bien qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus._

_Hermione : d'accord j'ai remarqué que je changeais physiquement mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question comment connaissez-vous l'ordre, je ne vous en ai jamais parlé ?_

_Mrs Granger : c'est parce que nous venons du même monde, nous sommes des cracmols, et si l'ordre nous a demandé de t'élever c'est à cause de ton père, car c'est le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous sommes désolés Hermione mais nous étions obligés de te le dire car tes vrais parrains vont venir te chercher._

_Hermione : JE VOUS DETESTE. Vous m'avez menti pendant toutes ces années, qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des mangemorts, je ne veux plus vous voir, vous m'ENTENDEZ._

Pendant qu'elle criait sa rage et son désespoir Mr et Mme Granger remarquèrent avec effroi que les yeux, de la personne qu'ils avaient chéri comme étant leur propre fille, s'assombrissaient de plus en plus pour devenir noir, le vent commençait à se faire de plus en plus fort. Hermione entendit quelqu'un lui dire dans sa tête :

… _: Calme-toi, Hermione, ils n'en valent pas la peine, aller laisses-les ceux ne sont que des cracmols, ils ne méritent pas ton attention. C'est fini calme-toi, tes parrains vont arriver bientôt il faut que tu prépares tes affaires._

_Hermione : qui êtes-vous ?_

… _: tu le seras bientôt._

Hermione regarda une dernière fois ce qu'elle avait cru être ses parents puis leurs annonça :

_Hermione : c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me faire des adieux. _

En entendant ses dernières paroles Mrs Granger était en larmes elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais dès qu'elle toucha le bras d'Hermione, celle-ci lui annonça d'une voix froide, en la bousculant sur son mari :

_Hermione : ne t'avise plus de me toucher tu me dégoûtes, tu me répugnes. Et toi ça ne sert à rien de dire quoique se soit. _

Hermione parti dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages. Alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle entendit deux « plop » qui faisaient référence au transplanage, venir du salon, elle décida de descendre pour voir ses fameux parrains, elle devait absolument leurs poser une question plus ou moins importante, qui était, pourquoi deux parrains ? Elle entendit la voix de Mrs Granger :

_Mrs Grangers : vous pouvez être contents, elle ne veut plus nous adresser la parole._

… _: J'aurais fait probablement la même chose, mais on ne vous a pas autorisé à parler Cracmols. De votre faute notre maître n'a pas eu la possibilité d'être auprès de sa fille pendant presque 17 ans je ne sais pas si vous imaginez la fureur dans laquelle il était jusqu'à ce qu'on vous retrouve._

… _: c'est la première fois que je voyais naître un petit sourire sur son visage froid._

Hermione avait l'impression de connaître ces voix pour en être certaine, elle décida de rentrer dans le salon, de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien de rester cloitrer dans le couloir. Après avoir soufflé, elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut comme un choc en voyant son professeur de potions et Lucius Malfoy, mais la chose la plus surprenante pour Hermione c'est lorsque Severus Rogue alla vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

_Hermione : vous mais comment ? Je dois être en train de rêver ce n'est pas possible._

_Severus : je te savais plus intelligente, ce n'est pas pour rien si je t'ai donné comme surnom Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir traité de cette manière mais je n'étais pas au courant, je l'ai su il y a peu que tu étais ma filleule._

_Hermione : euh professeur vous vous sentez bien ?_

_Lucius : elle a raison Sev', où est notre professeur cruel, sadique qui n'éprouve aucun sentiment et qui a un cœur de pierre ?_

_Severus : tu peux parler mais qui n'était pas capable de rester tranquille, heureusement que j'étais là sinon tu peux être sur Hermione qu'il serait venu hier. Mais pour ce qui est de mon côté sans cœur j'ai le droit d'enlever mon masque quand il s'agit de ma filleule._

_Lucius : je te signal que c'est aussi ma filleule._

Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre mais intérieurement elle était soulagée de voir que ses parrains soient son professeur de potions et Lucius, elle se dit que pour une fois Voldy avait fait un bon choix. En entendant ses parrains se disputer comme des enfants elle éclata de rire et décida de les prendre dans ses bras. Lucius surprit lui dit :

_Lucius : euh Hermione ça va, tu n'es pas censée nous détester, même si ta réaction me fait plaisir mais je mettais préparé à ce qu'on doive te calmer._

_Hermione : je sais mais même moi je ne comprends pas, ça doit être à cause de la voix que j'ai entendue dans ma tête. _

Severus et Lucius se regardèrent puis la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

_Hermione : mais j'aurais des questions à vous poser_

_Severus : Et voilà notre Miss-Je-Sais-tout est de retour, mais pour les réponses je pense qu'on devrait rentrer au Manoir de Lucius, je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison avec ces cracmols qui ton élevés soi-disant avec tout leur amour alors qu'ils sont toujours à droite et à gauche regarde tu les vois que pendant les grandes vacances et ils viennent seulement de rentrer et encore c'était pour te dire la vérité et si ils ne t'avaient rien dit tu ne les aurais pas vu !_

_Lucius : Severus, aller on rentre, avant qu'il ne s'inquiète et débarque et puis Drago veut absolument s'excuser pour son comportement._

_Hermione : La Fouine, il sait pour moi ?_

_Lucius : oui, et aussi tous les Serpentards. Bon tu as toutes tes affaires, car je ne pense pas que tu remettras les pieds ici._

_Hermione : Oui, j'ai tout c'est bon._

Et puis sans un regard vers les personnes qui avaient été sa famille durant toutes ces années, Hermione prit la main de Lucius pour pouvoir aller à son manoir.

Lucius avait fait exprès de transplaner à l'entrée de son manoir. Hermione n'en revenait pas ce n'était pas possible que ce soit un manoir, pour elle un manoir c'était plus petit qu'un château, mais là, elle avait l'impression qu'on pouvait mettre un château à l'intérieur plus son ancienne maison. Elle demanda :

_Hermione : euh Mr Malfoy, c'est normal que se soit aussi grand._

_Lucius : Hermione appelle moi Lucius._

_Hermione : j'essaierais _

_Lucius : comme tu dois le savoir les manoirs sont en effet beaucoup plus petit mais étant très riche je me suis permis de faire des travaux pour agrandir ce qui fait que dans ce manoir il y a environ une centaine de chambres, et plus de 29 hectares de jardin, on a des ascenseurs en verre, une salle de cinéma une très grandes cave à vin avec les plus grands crus. _

_Hermione : j'ai du mal à imaginer comment est-ce possible, c'est grandiose, quand je vois votre manoir, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce qu'est la demeure de Voldemort._

_Lucius : vous devriez dire plutôt père ou alors le seigneur des ténèbres mais on ne doit pas l'appeler par ce nom._

_Hermione : plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Sinon on se trouve où ?_

_Severus : je t'avais prévenu elle ne fait que poser des questions._

_Hermione : ce n'est pas de ma faute, professeur si je suis curieuse. _

_Severus : Hermione appelle moi Severus, et on est dans le Surrey, au sud de Londres._

_Hermione : d'accord, mais ton manoir Lucius ce ne serait pas celui qui est le plus cher du monde. J'avais toujours voulu le voir en vrai quand j'étais petite._

_Lucius : et bien en plus de le voir en vrai tu vas y séjourner pendant 15 jours._

_Hermione : Ah bon, je ne vais pas chez mon père ? Et la fin des vacances je vais où ?_

_Lucius : euh non il ne nous a pas dit pourquoi, tu pourras lui poser la question demain. Et la fin des vacances tu les passes chez Severus. _

_Severus : bon on rentre, j'en connais deux qui sont impatients._

_Hermione : c'est qui ?_

_Severus : tu verras bien. Et je ne réponds plus à tes questions jusqu'à ce que tu les aies rencontrés._

_Hermione : Lucius, c'est qui ?_

_Severus : Lucius je t'interdis de répondre à ses questions sinon on n'est pas prêt de rentrer dans ton foutu manoir._

_Lucius : il a raison Hermione soit un peu patiente. Tu les verras dans moins de 5 minutes._

Elle baissa la tête pour montrer son énervement, au moment où elle posa le pied dans l'entrée, elle se retrouva à terre. Puis elle entendit la voix de Lucius disputer quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose à en juger l'odeur.

_Lucius : voyons Laurhorius, depuis quand tu sautes sur les gens. _

_Hermione : Laurhorius, joli nom pour un chien._

_Severus : tu vois je t'avais dit de l'appeler comme ça._

_Hermione : pourquoi ?_

_Lucius : comme tu peux le voir c'est un chiot et c'est un cadeau pour toi de la part du seigneur des ténèbres, il pensait que tu en voulais un._

_Hermione : je ne pensais pas que votre maître était aussi « tendre »._

… _: il y a plein de chose que tu ne connais pas encore sur lui, et tu verras qu'il n'est pas comme le prétend l'ordre du phœnix._

En entendant cette voix, elle se rendit compte qu'elle la connaissait depuis pas longtemps.

_Hermione : c'est toi que j'ai entendu dans ma tête quand je me suis énervée._

… _: tout à fait._

_Hermione : maintenant que tu es en face de moi tu peux me dire qui tu es pour savoir comment me calmer aussi rapidement._

Elle s'était relevée en entendant sa voix. Et lorsqu'elle le vit, elle fut tout de suite charmée. La personne qui venait de lui parler était grande, et en un regard elle sut qu'il était imposant et qu'il avait une certaine supériorité, ses yeux étaient violet légèrement foncés, ses cheveux étaient noirs comme l'ébène. Mais Hermione fut choquée par sa peau qui était extrêmement blanche, un blanc comme la neige, il pouvait concurrencer avec les Malfoy. Et à en juger les habits qu'il portait, il devait être riche.

… _: tu as oublié élégant_ _et télépathe_.

_Hermione : on demande la permission avant de s'incruster dans la tête des gens. Tu vas peut être répondre à la question de se matin. Qui es-tu ?_

… _: je suis Kaname._

_Hermione : enchantée moi c'est Hermione mais ça tu le savais déjà. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas seulement Kaname._

_Kaname : en effet, je suis ton frère._

_Hermione : Quoi c'est quoi cette histoire de frère vous aurez pu me prévenir. _

_Lucius : ton père et lui voulaient te le dire eux-mêmes._

_Hermione : alors on m'apprend que les personnes que j'aimais le plus ne sont pas mes parents, qu'ensuite mon père c'est Voldemort et maintenant j'apprends que j'ai un frère. Il y a quelqu'un en plus dans cette famille. Vous allez m'apprendre que j'ai une sœur c'est ça et que par la même occasion j'ai des nièces. J'en peux plus. J'ai besoin d'être seule !_

Pendant qu'elle disait ça elle courut vers une porte qui menait à l'extérieur et s'élança vers le lac, elle remarqua un banc sur lequel elle s'assit et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait mais les larmes étaient arrivées comme ça sans raison évidente.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans son lit. Elle pensa alors que ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un rêve mais lorsqu'elle voulut prendre la télécommande de sa chaine hifi pour mettre de la musique, elle remarqua que la table de chevet à ses côtés ne ressemblait pas du tout à la sienne. Elle se redressa pour s'assoir dans son lit et sut tout de suite que ce qu'elle croyait être un rêve était la réalité. Sa chambre était dans les couleurs de la maison des Serpentards mais malgré ça, la manière dont les couleurs étaient mises plaisait à Hermione.

Sa chambre était divisée en trois parties, à droite de son lit il y avait un petit salon aménagé, elle pouvait y voir trois canapés doubles, positionnés en U, au milieu de ses canapés se trouvait une table basse et en face, sur le mur, se trouvait un objet qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver chez des personnes qui se disaient haïr le monde moldu, une télé. Ce petit salon était à côté d'une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon elle avait une vue sur le jardin et la piscine. Puis à gauche de son lit, son mur était entièrement rempli de livre. Enfin presque, il restait quelques étagères libres pour qu'Hermione puisse y mettre ses livres. Entre deux étagères, Hermione vit une porte, de nature curieuse, elle décida de sortir de son lit pour aller ouvrir cette porte, une fois ouverte elle fut éblouie, dans cette pièce elle pouvait facilement mettre deux salles de classe en longueur. Et cette dernière était remplie d'armoires. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un dressing aussi grand avec au milieu une banquette. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ces armoires, elle fut encore plus étonnée, elles étaient remplies d'habits de marque, plus chers les uns que les autres. Elle avait l'impression d'être traitée comme une princesse. Puis de l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait encore une porte qu'elle ouvrit, elle put y voir une magnifique salle de bain, avec une douche, une baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine et un coin jacuzzi. Voulant se remettre de ses émotions, elle partit prendre une tenue simple et décontractée, enfin si elle trouvait se disait-elle. Elle eut de la chance car dans la première armoire qu'elle ouvrit, elle trouva des jupes fines. Elle en prit une blanche ainsi qu'un chemisier noir.

Alors qu'elle somnolait dans son bain, elle entendit la voix de son frère:

_Kaname: Mia? Tu es où? Tu parles d'une chambre... On dirait une suite. Mia tu m'entends?_

_Hermione: Je suis dans mon bain!_

Elle entendit les pas de son frère se rapprocher.

_Kaname: Je venais te prévenir que Père va arriver d'ici une demi-heure, et que si tu veux manger avant qu'il n'arrive, il faudrait que tu te dépêches. Les elfes t'ont gardé une assiette_

_Hermione: Comment veux-tu que je sois prête et que j'ai mangé d'ici une demi-heure? Tu n'aurais pas l'heure ?_

_Kaname: Il va bientôt être 14 heures. Il faut dire que tu as dormi un bon bout de temps. Tu aurais dû voir je n'aurais jamais cru les voir paniquer. La seule fois où je les ai vus comme ça, c'était quand j'étais plus petit._

_Hermione: Déjà ! Ah bon que s'est-il passé ?_

_Kaname: Père t'expliquera._

_Hermione: Écarte-toi de la porte je vais sortir. Tu peux demander aux elfes de mettre mon assiette sur la petite table, dans ma chambre?_

Quand elle sortit, son frère eut le souffle coupé.

_Hermione: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_Kaname: Tu es magnifique._

_Hermione: Merci. Au fait, qui m'a conduit dans ma chambre? Je me souviens d'être allée dehors pour pleurer sur un banc et j'ai dû m'assoupir._

_Kaname: On a vu que tu voulais rester seule pour prendre l'air et réfléchir à ce qu'il t'arrivait. Mais tu connais Drago, il était impatient et il était jaloux que nous ayons déjà fait ta connaissance et pas lui. Donc il t'a rejoint sauf que tu dormais déjà donc il t'a porté jusque ta chambre._

_Hermione: Je comprends, Je vais manger un petit bout en espérant qu'il arrive en retard._

_Kaname: Tu apprendras qu'il n'est jamais en retard, il aime surtout arriver en avance._

Et comme pour confirmer ce qu'il disait, un elfe apparut dans la chambre d'Hermione pour leur dire que le Seigneur des ténèbres venait d'arriver et qu'il les attendait dans le salon principal. Hermione commença à blanchir puisque la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, il avait failli la torturer mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait pas réussi à lui lancer le moindre sort. Son frère la guidait dans le manoir en lui expliquant que telle porte donnait sur une salle de sortilèges, une salle de musique ou bien une salle de duel, tel endroit donnait sur les cachots ou bien sur les laboratoires de potion. Il y avait trois salles de bal. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le salon principal, Kaname lui dit:

_Kaname: Tu risques d'apprendre des choses qui ne te feront pas plaisir mais s'il te plait reste calme, je ne vais peut-être pas réussir à te calmer, sauf s'il y a Severus et Lucius, Aller courage!_

Tout en lui disant ça, il ouvrit la porte, la força à entrer dans la salle et se mit derrière elle. Hermione ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, et apparemment c'était aussi le cas pour Voldemort qui la regardait avec une certaine joie mais ceux qui le connaissait pouvait desseller dans son regard de la tristesse et de la peur.

Puis elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Severus et Lucius étaient là et apparemment ils se demandaient pourquoi leur maître n'avait toujours pas parler. Voyant que Voldemort n'allait pas avoir le courage de parler en premier elle se lança.

_Hermione : alors vous êtes mon père si j'ai bien compris._

Tom la regarda en lui faisant un sourire.

_Tom : c'est bien ça. Comment vas-tu ? On m'a dit que tu n'avais fait que dormir depuis que tu étais ici._

_Hermione : comme si on m'avait menti pendant toute ma vie. Et pour être franche je crois que je vais avoir du mal à accorder de nouveau ma confiance._

Mais à peine elle eut dit ces mots, elle remarqua son erreur. Elle venait de blesser son père, mais il n'y avait pas que lui, le regard de ses parrains et de son frère montrait qu'ils étaient blessés, elle voulu se rattraper et essaya de rendre l'atmosphère plus agréable en leur annonçant.

_Hermione : ce que je veux dire par là c'est que maintenant que je sais que tout le monde m'a menti pour une histoire que je ne connais pas. Donc c'est normal que Je ne veuille plus donner ma confiance à tout le monde. Et même si ça vous blesse, je suis désolée de vous le dire mais il va falloir me prouver que vous tenez à moi. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur une deuxième fois. C'est une douleur qui fait terriblement mal._

_Tom : Je sais ne t'en fais pas. Pour t'aider à comprendre, je vais te montrer ce qui s'est passé par l'intermédiaire de la pensine comme ça il n'y aura aucun mensonge. _

_Hermione : je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée je viens juste d'apprendre pour ma famille et vous voulez me montrer cet incident._

_Tom : Mia, il faut combattre le mal par le mal et si on ne le fait pas maintenant tu ne voudras jamais le faire. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour toi, comme pour moi mais il le faut, je serai près de toi. Je ne te laisse pas voir ça toute seule._

_Hermione : Et Kaname ?_

_Tom : il le connait, il était là et il s'en souvient encore très bien_

_Hermione : Je vois …_

Son père se leva de son siège pour l'amener dans le coin de la pièce près de son frère. Elle vit ce dernier lui faire un sourire d'encouragement, alors que son père lui prenait la main. La pensine était identique à celle de Dumbledore à une exception près que sur celle du seigneur des ténèbres on pouvait y voir des inscriptions dessus et une sculpture d'une très belle femme qui ressemblait à la nouvelle Hermione.

Son père versa une fiole dedans et se retourna vers sa fille. Il lui fit signe de passer la première, avant qu'elle ne se jette dans la pensine. Il lui dit :

_Tom : dès que tu arrives dans le souvenir, tu ne bouges surtout pas. Je veux être avec toi avant que tout ne commence._

Hermione ne répondit pas. Même si elle le voulait elle ne l'aurait pas pu, elle se sentait trop nerveuse. Elle allait enfin savoir pourquoi cette guerre existait depuis tout ce temps et pourquoi l'ordre l'avait enlevée à sa famille.

Elle plongea la tête dans la pensine comme lui avait expliqué son meilleur ami, et inconsciemment elle ferma les yeux, quand elle sentit ses pieds être en contact avec un sol, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait beau et chaud, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans un parc, juste en face d'elle, il y avait quatre personnes qui étaient au bord de l'eau. De là où elle était, elle pouvait sentir le bonheur de cette famille. Alors qu'elle allait avancer, elle sentit une main sur son épaule gauche, elle se retourna et vit que c'était son père.

_Tom : les personnes que tu vois en face de nous, c'était notre famille. Le bébé que je tiens dans mes bras c'est toi._

Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de sa mère, elle crut se voir, elle lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

_Tom : comme tu peux le voir, tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, il n'y a que tes yeux qui sont comme les miens._

Ils avaient l'air heureux et chose incroyable, elle remarqua que son père avait l'air d'un vrai papa poule. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit son père la jeter dans les airs et la rattraper en la faisant tournoyer sous le regard attendrit de sa mère et de son frère. Bizarrement elle avait la gorge nouée, voir cette scène lui était douloureuse mais en même temps ça la rendait heureuse. Alors qu'elle continuait à regarder cette famille avec laquelle elle aurait du vivre, son père l'avait emmenée un peu plus loin en la prenant par la taille. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient elle sentait que son père la rapprochait de lui et qu'il avait l'air tendu.

Puis Hermione entendit le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Elle vit le regard d'incompréhension de sa mère quand elle entendit son père leur dire de partir et de se mettre en sécurité. Elle vit Albus et surement les Potter, Weasley, Sirius et d'autre qu'elle reconnu pour avoir vu la photo du premier groupe de l'ordre du Phoenix. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient arrivés avec leur baguette en main près à attaquer. Elle vit le regard paniqué de sa mère lorsqu'elle dit à son mari qu'elle ne pouvait pas transplaner. Elle vit avec horreur un sourire sadique sur le visage des combattants pour le bien, ils venaient d'encercler sa famille puis elle entendit la voix d'Albus.

_Albus : Jedusor passes nous la petite et nous ne ferons rien à ta famille. Sinon tu risques de perdre beaucoup plus._

_Tom : ce sont des menaces Albus ?_

_Albus : prends ça comme tu le veux mais passe nous ta fille._

_Tom : pourquoi tu veux ma famille, je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe tu te mets à attaquer mes amis pour une raison inconnue, alors qu'on a rien fait et maintenant tu veux ma fille ! Je refuse Albus _

_Albus : tu refuse tant pis pour toi. Allez –y _

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Il vit l'ordre lancer un sort sur sa fille, alors qu'il allait le toucher, sa mère se retourna pour prendre le sort à la place de son bébé. Alors qu'elle tombait, on pouvait voir le bébé être propulsé dans les airs. Hermione vit que son frère était en train de se défendre comme il le pouvait et son père se battait contre Dumbledore. Elle vit son père se retourner quand son frère lança un cri de douleur, il venait de recevoir plusieurs doloris, ils entendirent Albus :

_Albus : James attrape la petite avant qu'elle ne tombe. _

Hermione pouvait voir son père qui courrait en espérant atteindre sa fille avant son adversaire même si il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance puisque Potter était le plus près. Pendant que James attrapait Hermione, sa mère reçu un sort plus puissant que les précédents et Kaname s'évanouit sous la douleur des sorts. On voyait Tom Jedusor qui ne savait plus où allait, il devait récupérer sa fille, mais sauver sa femme et son fils. Il alla voir son fils et vit qu'il survivrait, qu'il avait juste besoin de repos, il alla voir sa femme, lorsqu'il vit son état, il paniqua sa pulsation était très faible et elle était trop pale. Pendant qu'Hermione voyait son père essayer de sauver sa mère, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge, puis des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, elle se retourna vers son père et vit qu'il était plus ou moins dans le même état qu'elle sauf qu'il ne pleurait pas, il devait retenir ses larmes. Hermione fit une chose qui jusque-là lui paraissait impossible, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père pour y pleurer et pour être consolée. Tom ayant un moment de surprise avait laissé ses bras le long de son corps, puis on pouvait voir un petit sourire naitre sur son visage et il la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Alors qu'Hermione était en train de se calmer, elle sursauta, elle venait d'entendre 2 personnes arrivaient. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était ses parrains puis elle se sentit aspirer vers le fond. Le souvenir était fini.

_Tom : comme tu as pu le voir, Severus et Lucius, sont arrivés trop tard, même si pour le rendez-vous ils étaient en avance. Lucius a prit Kaname et l'a emmené à son manoir et Severus a prit ta mère avec moi pour l'emporter à Ste Mangouste, alors qu'on arrivait aux urgences elle m'a dit 5 mots, les 5 derniers mots avant qu'elle ne meure dans mes bras. J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour te retrouver et j'ai perdu 17 années à cause de ce Dumbledore. Et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il s'attaque à mon entourage. _

_Hermione : elle t'a dit quoi avant de mourir._

_Tom : retrouve-la, je vous aime._

Dans le cerveau d'Hermione tout ce bousculait, elle essayait de comprendre, qui avait attaqué les Potter alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Et pourquoi on leur parler d'horcruxe, et que Voldemort était le seul responsable dans cette guerre.

_Hermione : Est-ce toi qui a attaqué les Potter à Godric's Hollow ?_

_Tom : oui c'est moi, je voulais me venger, je pensais que tu étais chez eux mais quand je suis arrivé on s'est battu, tu n'étais pas là et il ne voulait pas me dire où ils t'avaient mise, je suis rentré dans une colère noire et je les ai tués._

_Hermione : et si j'ai bien compris tu as demandé à Severus de rejoindre le groupe de Dumbledore pour qu'il soit professeur à Poudlard, pour qu'il puisse te dire si j'étais toujours en vie._

_Tom : tout à fait sauf qu'Albus avait prévu que j'envoie des espions et il t'a mise sous sortilège pour ne pas qu'on te reconnaisse sauf qu'à partir de 17 ans ce sort s'annule. _

_Severus : j'avais une intuition que c'était toi mais je n'avais pas encore de preuve. Les seuls indices que j'avais c'était la façon dont tu écrivais tes réponses. Tu utilises la même manière que ta mère et tu es aussi curieuse qu'elle. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de ta 6__ème__ année que j'ai su que c'était toi, ton physique à changer pour certains c'était normal mais pour moi au plus je te regardais au plus j'avais l'impression de voir ma sœur de cœur._

Hermione allait répondre, quand elle se fit interrompre par l'arrivée d'un hibou, qui se dirigea vers elle.

_Hermione : Edwige ?_

C'était en effet la chouette de son meilleur ami Harry Potter.

_Tom : a qui appartient cette chouette ?_

_Severus : si je ne me trompe pas je dirais que c'est la chouette de Potter._

Hermione ouvrit la lettre un peu trop rapidement, ce qui montra sa colère et sa frustration elle lit la lettre :

_Mione,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Je voulais juste te dire que tout le monde t'attend au Terrier je suis arrivé ce matin._

_J'espère que tu vas vite arriver, je commence à en avoir marre de rassurer Ron._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous._

_Bises de tout le monde._

_Harry._

_Hermione : M**** _

_Tom : qu'est ce qu'il y a Mia ?_

_Hermione : j'avais oublié que je devais aller au terrier._

_Tom : il est hors de questions que tu y ailles. _

_Hermione : pourquoi, je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé et apparemment ils ne savent pas que je sais la vérité. Et je veux leur dire avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent par d'autre personne. S'il te plait laisse moi y aller je ne reste que pour la journée, je ne dors pas là bas et puis ceux sont mes amis, ils m'aiment pour ce que je suis et non pour ma parenté ? _

_Tom : d'accord tu peux y aller, seulement si ton frère et Lucius t'accompagne._

_Hermione : tu veux ma mort. Je veux bien que Kaname vienne mais pas Lucius. Je suis désolée, mais vu comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois je ne veux pas lancer une autre bataille. _

_Lucius : je comprends._ Dit-il déçu

_Hermione : Mais si tu veux on pourra se balader rien qu'à deux avant la rentrée ?_

_Lucius : ce sera avec plaisir._

_Tom : Il est hors de question qu'il n'y ait que ton frère qui t'accompagne !_

_Hermione : Dans ce cas Severus, n'a cas m'accompagner. Même si Harry ne l'aime pas, il ne déclenchera pas de baston, après tout il fait parti de l'ordre du Phœnix._

_Tom : Severus ?_

_Severus : je ne vois pas d'inconvénient je n'avais rien à faire d'urgent aujourd'hui._

_Tom : Donc dans ce cas Hermione tu y vas avec ton frère et Severus._

En entendant la réponse finale de son père, Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour aller se changer. Sous l'œil rieur de ses parrains et de son frère.

_Tom : je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?_

_Lucius : rien je me demandais où était passé notre maître, avec qui on ne doit pas discuter, et qu'on doit absolument faire ce qu'il dit sous peine de recevoir un doloris._

_Tom : Moquez-vous tant que vous le pouvez. Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais vous lancer de doloris puisqu'avant d'être mes « partisans » vous êtes mes amis et les parrains de ma fille. Je me vois mal lui dire qu'elle ne pourra pas vous voir parce que vous êtes incapable de bouger. Je n'ai pas envie de la mettre en colère. Surtout si elle est comme sa mère, il faudra mieux être le plus loin possible…_

Son père regarda son fils et lui dit :

_Tom : tu vas réussir à te contrôler._

_Kaname : ne t'en fait pas, Severus m'a donné une potion qui me permet d'aller à la lumière du jour. Et puis tu sais que je n'ai plus mordu depuis pas mal d'année._

_Tom : oui je le sais, tu avais peur d'attaquer ta sœur sans la reconnaître._

_Hermione : pourquoi ?_

Ils sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas entendu qu'Hermione était revenue.

_Tom : on se fait annoncer quand on entre dans une pièce Mia !_

_Hermione : alors pourquoi Kaname avait peur de m'attaquer._

Tom et Kaname se regardèrent puis Kaname soupira.

_Kaname : de toute façon elle le sera un jour ou l'autre._

_Tom : C'est ton secret, tu fais comme tu veux._

_Kaname : quand j'étais petit je me suis baladé dans le parc. Alors que les parents m'avaient interdit de sortir seul. Je me suis dirigé vers le lac, lorsque j'ai entendu quelque chose. Je me suis approché du bruit, et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un. C'était un vampire, il m'a mordu mais lorsqu'il commença à boire mon sang, il remarqua que j'étais sorcier, or un vampire n'a pas le droit de mordre un sorcier et si jamais il le fait, il doit te donner un peu de son sang pour que tu puisses vivre. Sauf que quand tu bois du sang de vampire après t'être fait mordre tu deviens un vampire. C'est ce que je suis devenu. Mais je te rassure je ne bois plus de sang humain depuis que tu as disparu. Père a trouvé un magasin spécialement pour les sorciers qui sont devenus vampire. _

_Hermione : je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, et c'est pour ça que tu es télépathe ? _

_Kaname : entre autre._

_Hermione : mais pour la lumière du jour._

_Kaname : tu peux remercier ton professeur de potion, il a trouvé un remède, je dois boire tous les matins une potion._

_Hermione : je vois._

_Severus : on y va. Pas que la compagnie de Potter me manque mais plus vite nous serons arrivés plus vite nous serons partis._

_Hermione : ce n'est pas sympa._

_Severus : c'est juste la vérité._

_Kaname : il a raison Mia._

_Hermione : si vous n'êtes pas content vous pouvez rester !_

_Kaname : je n'ai pas envie de te laisser là-bas toute seule surtout qu'ils vont savoir la vérité et dès qu'ils te verront, ils vont voir que tu n'es plus la même, sur ces 2 jours tu as repris ton apparence réelle et ils risquent de changer d'attitude envers toi, malheureusement._

_Severus : Kaname tu prends mon bras puisque tu ne sais pas où ça se trouve mais je t'en pris retiens toi, parce quand tu verras leur maison tu risques d'éclater de rire et je ne tiens pas commencer la conversation en m'excusant._

_Kaname : Ne t'en fait pas Sev' je sais quand même me retenir en public, on m'a bien éduquer._

_Hermione : bon on y va._

_Severus : après toi._

Sur ce Hermione transplanna chez les Weasley, elle attendit quelques secondes puis vit apparaitre son frère et son parrain. Ils lui firent un sourire d'encouragement puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le Terrier. Hermione était au milieu, Severus et Kaname était légèrement un peu en retrait un peu comme si ils étaient ses gardes du corps ce qui fit légèrement sourire Hermione.

Mia vit que Mrs Weasley venait d'apparaitre sur le pas de la porte. Hermione se força de sourire puis se dirigea vers elle.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Hermione commença à s'approcher de celle qu'elle avait considéré comme une seconde mère, elle voulu lui sourire mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui sourire comme l'année dernière, ou comme à leur séparation à la sortie de la gare. Elle inspira fortement pour se donner du courage tout en espérant que ses amis ne la jugeraient pas. Alors qu'elle commençait à préparer des phrases toute faites, elle entendit la voix de son frère dire :

« -surtout tu restes calme et ne t'énerves pas tu me le promets.

-Je vais essayer, mais ce n'est pas sur que j'y arrive » lui répondit-elle.

Pour lui donnait un peu de courage, il plaça son bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'ils étaient à 3 mètres de Molly, ils entendirent la voix criante de la mère des Weasley :

« -Hermione ! Severus, comment allez vous ? Mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme à vos cotés ? Mais entrez donc, Hermione il faut que tu manges, tu as encore maigrie. S'exclama-t-elle.

-sympa pourquoi ne pas dire qu'avant j'étais grosse. » Pensa Hermione.

Ils entrèrent sous le regard rieur de Severus et celui curieux de Kaname, qui se demandait où il avait atterrit, heureusement que son père lui avait appris à cacher ses sentiments et avoir un visage neutre parce que dire qu'il était étonné, serait un euphémisme il n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi encombrée, aussi désordonnée, il avait l'impression que si on enlevait une pacotille tout ce qui était à côté tomberait et qu'un faux mouvement pourrait enlever tout ce qui était présent.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Severus qui lui dit :

-« je t'avais prévenu, même si je viens régulièrement, j'ai toujours autant de mal à ne pas me moquer…

-Mais Mrs Weasley, j'ai déjà mangé, je viens de sortir de table » dit Hermione qui sentait la colère monter en elle.

- Severus dit lui, sinon je sens que je vais m'énerver. Pria Hermione en regardant son parrain avec les yeux doux (cf. le regard de chat Potté dans Shreck).

Kaname voyant le regard de sa sœur, décida qu'il était temps de se présenter étant donné qu'Hermione était en plein « combat » pour ne pas manger. Il mit en place son visage de gentlemen avec un sourire charmeur qui pouvait faire des ravages.

- Bonjour Mrs Weasley, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté alors que vous m'avez invité dans votre charmante demeure qui est autant chaleureuse que sa maîtresse de maison. Je me présente je suis Kaname.

- Oh enchantée Kaname, c'est un joli prénom, mais je t'en pris appelle moi Molly. Et viens manger, à croire que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui font la grève de la faim !

- Excusez-moi, mais comme vous l'a dit Mia, nous venons de sortir de table. Répondit-il en faisant un sourire « freedent » et usant légèrement de ses charmes vampiriques afin d'être sur qu'elle les laisse enfin tranquille, Mrs Weasley en fut éblouie et décida de laisser passer pour cette fois. Elle lui dit :

- Je vois mais vous restez pour le diner.

- Je ne pense pas, nous sommes attendus pour souper. Répondit Hermione

- Non pas que ta présence me gène Severus, mais pourquoi tu es ici ? Voldemort est inactif en ce moment et aucune réunion n'est prévue aujourd'hui. Demanda Molly.

- C'est bien simple, j'accompagne Miss Granger et Kaname, expliqua le professeur de Potion sous le regard noir de sa filleule à l'évocation de son ancien nom de famille.

- Est-ce une demande d'Albus ? Interrogea de nouveau Molly.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ils venaient d'entendre des bruits de pas précipités. Puis ils entendirent.

- Mione, tu es arrivée ! Pourquoi tu as mis tout ce temps ? demanda Harry surexcité de revoir son amie.

- Excuse-moi Harry, mais j'ai rencontré quelques personnes très charmantes et j'ai voulu faire connaissance avec eux, tu sais comment je suis curieuse et puis on a quelques points commun, ce qui fait qu'on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Répondit Hermione en faisant un grand sourire à son frère.

- Qui est-ce ? Lança Ron furieux à l'adresse de Kaname, savoir qu'une personne aussi séduisante qui avait l'air de s'entendre déjà très bien avec Hermione ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, surtout quand il pouvait s'agir d'un rival dans la compétition du cœur de la gryffondor et une chose dont il était sur c'est qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'adversaire surtout si il venait chez lui.

- Voyons Ronald, tu ne reconnais pas Severus, je veux dire le professeur Rogue ? demanda Hermione en faisant un sourire à la Malfoy.

En voyant la tête des gens qui l'entourait elle sut qu'elle venait de faire une grosse erreur et qu'elle avait surement dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Mione, c'est la première fois que tu appelles Ron comme ça et que tu appelles un professeur par son prénom. Dit Harry abasourdit.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à l'appeler comme ça. Répondit-elle.

- A part Molly, il n'y a personne d'autre.

- Si, il y a Kaname, tu sais la personne qui est venu avec moi.

- Et on peut savoir qui est cette personne pour toi, surtout pour que tu nous le ramènes au Terrier ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher très loin Gin', c'est son petit copain sinon il ne serait pas là. Tu vois bien comment elle lui sourit, Harry et moi n'avions jamais eu le droit à ce sourire. Dit Ron d'un ton haineux.

A l'entente de cette réponse, Hermione, Kaname et Severus éclatèrent de rire, ils n'auraient pas cru entendre ce genre de phrase surtout que si on regardait bien Hermione et Kaname se ressemblaient physiquement. Pendant qu'ils essayaient de se calmer, les personnes autour d'eux se demandaient ce qu'il y avait de marrant, Hermione inspira un bon coup et leur dit :

- C'est l'une des raisons de ma présence parmi vous, Kaname n'est pas mon copain.

- Je suis son grand frère.

Les personnes qui étaient présentes et qui ne connaissait pas la vérité furent choquées. La première personne à sortir de cette torpeur fut Molly, qui commença à parler avec une voix tremblante et peureuse.

- Alors tu sais tout ?

- Que devrais-je savoir Mrs Weasley ? Hermione feint, elle voulait absolument que la mère de ses amis dise à voix haute ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

- Tu connais ta vraie famille c'est ça ? Je me disais bien qu'en te voyant arriver, tu avais changé physiquement et que tu ressemblais à une personne du passé donc si tu es avec eux c'est que tu l'as rencontré.

- Bien sur Molly, les Grangers ont eu peur et m'ont dit la vérité il y a quelques jours, a peine une journée avant que mes parrains ne viennent me chercher. Et pour ce qui est de mon père, j'étais en train de parler avec lui, il m'expliquait ce qu'il savait lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre d'Harry qui me demandait quand est-ce que je venais, du coup je suis venue !

Severus et Kaname sentirent qu'Hermione commençait à s'énerver, et pour la calmer Kaname décida de lui mettre une main sur son épaule ce geste eu pour conséquence de calmer Hermione et mais de rendre également jaloux Ronald.

- Mais c'est impossible tu n'aurais jamais du être retrouvée même si tu changeais physiquement…

- Une seconde je ne comprends rien de se qui se passe ici et je ne dois pas être le seul. Dit Ron

- Tu as toujours été long à la détente Ronald, et je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu être aussi jalouse de cette pimbêche de Lavande. Si tu as suivi ce qu'on vient de dire, les Granger ne sont pas mes parents, mais ce qu'elle a oublié de préciser c'est que ces derniers sont des Pu***** de cracmols et qu'ils sont en relation avec l'ordre depuis le début. Mais je vais vous dire la meilleure c'est l'ordre lui-même qui m'a enlevé et placé chez eux. Et vous savez quoi, c'est aussi ce même ordre qui a assassiné ma mère alors qu'elle essayait de me protéger, pendant une après-midi calme. C'était une petite sortie en famille, mais le pire c'est que j'ai appris que mon père est la personne la plus crainte au monde. Et pour répondre à la question d'Harry, Severus est un de mes parrains c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé comme ça.

- C'est une blague ? demanda Ronald, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Vous nous faites marcher ?

- Mais attend Ronald ce n'est pas fini. Tu veux savoir qui faisait partie de ce raid, ce sont tes parents, les Potter ainsi que Rémus et Sirius. Toutes les personnes qui ont fait de ma vie un mensonge mais qui en plus on fait semblant de m'aimer et de prendre soin de moi ! cracha Hermione.

En disant cela, les yeux d'Hermione changèrent de couleur, pour devenir un rouge foncé. Voyant ce phénomène, les Weasley et Harry reculèrent instinctivement. Et Kaname lui se rapprocha sous le regard étonné et fier de Severus. Il ne s'était pas trompé elle était bien la fille de Tom Jedusor et elle avait hérité d'une des caractéristique de son père qui était le changement de couleur au niveau des yeux puis il vit Kaname qui tenait dans ses bras sa sœur et entendit les paroles.

-Hermione calme toi. Cette maison ne vaut pas la peine d'être réduite. Ca se voit qu'ils ne roulent pas sur l'or. Ils sont la honte des familles de sang pur. Tu ne devrais même pas les écouter.

- tu as raison Kaname cette maison est une porcher…

Le bruit d'une gifle venait de retentir et avait coupé Hermione instantanément dans son discours. Elle n'avait jamais reçu une telle gifle et elle ressentait encore des picotements sur sa joue. Elle parla avec une voix haineuse.

- Tu as osé me toucher Weasley, tu mérites de mourir …

Et _vlan _deuxième gifle, de la part d'Harry qui était aussi puissante que celle de Ronald, Severus était choqué et ne savait comment réagir, il n'arrivait pas à se métriser, il aurait voulu leur faire payer d'avoir mis un doigt sur sa filleule. Mais le regard qu'Hermione lui lança le dissuada de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Elle était toujours dans les bras de son frère. Elle essayait de retrouver une respiration normale et annonça d'une voix très froide, à un tel point que même Severus en eut des frissons.

- Sache une chose Potter, je suis fière que mon père est tué tes parents devant toi et qu'il ne reste plus rien de ta maison. Mais il aurait du faire la même chose à ton cher parrain que tu aimes plus que tout. Et je suis contente que se soit les Dursley qui t'ont accueilli chez eux et que tu ais du faire leur boniche. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, lors de la bataille finale je me ferrais un plaisir de tuer tout ce qui ont été en travers de mon chemin et si mon père me le permet ce sera avec plaisir que je m'occuperais de toi.

- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas celle que tu nous montrais et là je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton fichu père. Comment peux-tu croire que l'ordre soit aussi malsain que tu le prétends. Ils ont bien réussi leur coup, ils t'ont bien eu à tes raconter des fables. J'ai su dès la première fois que je t'ai vu que tu étais une fille naïve qui croyait tout le monde pour avoir des amis mais comme tu nous faisais nos devoirs on été obligé de rester avec toi, tu n'es pas une fille intéressante, tu restes tout le temps dans une bibliothèque. Maintenant que je connais la vérité je te considère comme mon ennemie, tu n'es plus la bienvenue à la tour des Gryffondors. Et même si on était réellement amis cela ne peut continuer. On ne peut pas être ami avec le camp adverse surtout quand celui-ci est du côté du mal.

- C'est bizarre mais je ne suis même pas étonnée par ton discours mais n'oublie pas Potter dans un monde il faut de tout. Le « bien » et le « mal » doivent toujours être représentés, c'est le Ying et le Yang. On se revoit à Poudlard et ne t'en fait pas pour Gryffondor, je vais demander à repasser sous le choixpeau magique.

Elle eut un petit sourire. Elle venait de dire adieu à tout ce qu'elle connaissait et même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle se sentait triste, elle aurait voulu qu'ils la comprennent, elle n'aurait surement pas réagi comme ça si ils ne l'avaient pas giflée. Elle aurait aimé savoir pourquoi ils avaient décidé de tuer sa mère et pourquoi elle avait été emmenée loin de sa famille. Plusieurs questions restaient sans réponses. Et elle se fit la promesse de trouver toutes les réponses dont elle avait besoin. Elle remarqua qu'elle était sortie du Terrier et qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans la zone où ils pouvaient transplaner. Elle regarda son parrain qui la regarder inquiet, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour y verser son chagrin son frère voyant cela les rejoignit pour lui faire un câlin et lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il serait là dès qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux Kaname décida qu'il retournerait à Poudlard pour la surveiller et l'aider et surtout prévoir quelques vengeances envers ceux qui avaient blessé sa sœur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir des Malfoy, leur père qui commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas les voir rentrer fut soulagé en les voyant mais ce fut de courte durée quand il aperçu sa fille courir pour se réfugier dans sa chambre il regarda son meilleur mangmort qui lui dit :

- ça ne s'est pas passé comme elle aurait voulu enfin du moins c'est ce que pense son frère.

- Je vais la voir.

Et c'est sur ses dernières paroles que Tom Jedusor alla rejoindre sa fille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte le spectacle qui vit lui fendit le cœur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les retrouvailles se passent comme ça, sa fille était allongée sur le ventre dans son lit et elle pleurait, il s'avança vers elle, puis décida de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, Hermione sentant une masse sur son lit releva la tête elle voulut parler mais son père prit la parole avant elle :

- Ne t'en fais pas je suis au courant. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent en te laissant partir.

- Je n'aurais pas du les pousser a bout. J'ai dit des choses horribles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si ça s'est passé c'est que c'était écrit.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la serra dans ses bras, Hermione pleura encore quelques minutes, une fois calmée, son père lui annonça.

-Demain, il y a deux personnes qui veulent te voir.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-tu le sauras au moment venu. Aller prépare toi on va manger.


End file.
